1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a rack & pinion type of steering apparatus which improves steering characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A steering system of a vehicle should be able to appropriately steer the vehicle in accordance with the driver's intention, ensure stability in high-speed traveling, and be operated by simple operation for steering in traveling at low speed or parking, without excessive operation force.
Further, the steering wheel is the part that is the most directly and frequently operated by the driver and transmits the operational state of the vehicle to the driver in driving the vehicle; therefore, the operation state and direct feel transmitted in steering are very important in the steering apparatus.
Meanwhile, MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) that assists the steering force applied by the driver by using torque from a motor has been developed in recent years, replacing the hydraulic power steering apparatuses of the related art, in order to assist the steering force of the driver, and the MDPS should also satisfy the requirements for the common steering apparatuses, as described above.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.